Large industrial machines such as wheel loaders, excavators, bucket loaders, etc., can be expensive to acquire and operate, and it is thus desirable to utilize the machine in question for as many tasks as possible. However, a given machine configuration may not be suitable for all desired tasks. Thus, many such machines support interchangeable attachments or “tools,” so that a wider variety of tasks may be accomplished using the same base machine. There are numerous attachments known in the art, including buckets, scoops, forks, booms, brushes, diggers, backhoes, jack hammers, etc. Many times, the machine's response to its user control interface must be changed when the tool is changed so that the new tool will operate properly. For example, the range, direction, and coordination of hydraulic actuators associated with the tool may differ significantly from tool to tool.
As a specific nonlimiting example, when a fork loader is attached to a machine, the movements of the associated hydraulic actuators are generally coordinated so that as the forks are raised and lowered, the forks remain essentially parallel to the ground. In contrast, a bucket may be required to tilt forward when raised. Typically, such associations between actuators need to be programmed for each tool so that the tool responds appropriately when the user operates the user controls.
Although it is possible for a user to manually reprogram the machine controller at the time that the tool is changed, this requires the user to have substantial familiarity with the tool and the machine to understand the manner in which the controller should be reconfigured. On the other hand, certain systems have evolved to avoid the user-interaction altogether by recognizing a new tool and automatically reconfiguring the controller accordingly. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,617 to Berger at al. entitled “Adaptable Controller For Work Vehicle Attachments” describes a system that employs data storage devices corresponding with the specific tools. Each data storage device contains instruction relating to a specific tool, and the machine controller operates the actuator in accordance to the data read from the data storage device. In another embodiment the machine controller reads identification data directly from the new tool and selects corresponding instruction data from a memory device. However, it is appreciated by the applicants that systems that entirely remove the element of user control are in some ways as deficient as systems that require complete user control.
The disclosed machine configuration system is directed to overcoming one or more of the deficiencies in known systems in certain embodiments, although it will be appreciated that the foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the disclosure or claims, and thus should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use, nor is it intended to indicate any element, including solving the motivating problem, to be essential in implementing the examples described herein or similar examples.